Talk:Monsters
Talk:Monsters I noticed that there is not attack fly on the monster picture list so that needs to be added. Conorbebe 15:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) where can you find this game 19:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) on steam. search for "The Binding of Isaac". Doomspeaker Talk 22:02, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Please put pictures next to the names I'll do it, k honey? Oil Rope Bombs Talk 11:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Enemy Updates/Behavior: Eternal Moter (No Picture): Splits into 4 Attack Flies on death. Eternal Fly: Dramatically increased health. Eternal Pooter: Fires 3 sets of 2 tears in a diagonal pattern. Eternal Boom Fly: Blast radius on death increased to ~1/4 of the room (3x bigger radius?) Eternal Red Boom Fly: Fires ~3x as many shots outwards in a ring pattern upon death. Eternal Sucker: Chases Isaac, occasionally firing 4 tears in a cross pattern. Eternal Gut: Shoots IPECAC shots in groups of 3. Eternal Sack: Spawns Spiders in pairs. Eternal Walking Sack: Spawns Spiders in pairs. Eternal Mulligan: Fires 4 tears in a + pattern whenever Isaac lines up with them (same as a Heart.) Eternal Mulligoon: Occasionally spawns Spiders, does not spontaneously kill itself. Eternal Mulliboom: Leaves a damaging trail of red creep, occasionally launches red IPECAC shots towards Isaac. Eternal Hive: Spawns Spiders in addition to Flies simultaneously. Eternal Swarmer: Splits into 3 smaller Swarmers on death. Eternal Leaper: Fires 4 years in a + pattern with every leap, moves much faster than normal. Eternal Mr. Maw: Will spawn either an Eternal Maw or Eternal Gusher on death. Eternal Horf: Shoots 5 additional shots in a circular pattern in addition to a single shot directed at Isaac. Eternal Red Maw: ? Eternal Psychic Maw: ? Eternal Gazing Globin: Same as normal Eternal Globin ? Eternal Knight: Reflects tears shot from the front. Eternal Selfless Knight: Reflects tears from the front, leaves damaging trail of red creep. Eternal Mask + Heart: Eternal Hearts will fire twice in a + pattern, Eternal Masks will teleport to their host Heart when it is damaged. Eternal Brain: Occasionally shoots a large homing blood shot at Isaac. Eternal MemBrain: Occasionally shoots a ring of 8 large homing blood shoots at Isaac; splits into 2-3 Eternal Brains upon death. Eternal Guts: Moves ~3x faster, will shoot 8 tears in cardinal directions when it lines up with Isaac. Eternal Mama Guts: Occasionally shoots a ring of 8 large homing blood shots at Isaac; splits into 2-3 Guts (randomly Eternal or not?) upon death. Eternal B. Licker: Leaves damaging trail of red creep, will slowly chase Isaac when detached from main group, ignoring pathing. Eternal Parabite: Randomly teleports around the room; standing directly in front of it will cause it to spawn 3 smaller Parabites. Eternal Fred: IPECAC shot becomes red and leaves damaging puddle of creep, will shoot more blood shots when jumping. Eternal Lump: Shoots 3 sets of 3 blood shots when resurfacing. Eternal Leech: ? Eternal Kamikaze Leech: Splits into an Eternal Leech plus a Charger (?) when killed. Eternal Holy Leech: ? Eternal Red Host: Fires 5 tears in an arrow formation. Eternal Vis: Normal path as well as Brimstone laser leaves trail of red creep. Eternal Double Vis: Normal path as well as Brimstone laser leaves trail of red creep. Eternal Chubber: Normal path as well as launched little Chub leaves trail of red creep. Eternal Eye: Spins in a circle, rapidly launching blood shots in a spiral pattern. Eternal Baby: Launches 4 tears in a + pattern each time it teleports. Eternal Angelic Baby: Launches 4 tears in a + pattern each time it teleports. Eternal Keeper: Jumps farther and faster, aggro range increased, launches 4 blood shots in a + pattern with each hop. Can also cause you to lose keys instead of coins. 20:04, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ****